Namaste
by Quinnfy
Summary: Bukan racun yang membuat Romeo mati; namun cintanya pada Julietlah yang terlalu besar hingga tidak mampu ia kendalikan. IT'S TAEGI. VGA.


Taehyung hanyalah bocah miskin yang menjadi pengantar susu. Setiap matahari baru melek, ia sudah mengayuh sepedanya ke toko susu, kemudian mengambil box-box kayu yang yang berisikan susu dalam botol untuk diantar. Lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya menyuri alamat-alamat yang menjadi tanggungan tugasnya. Diberikan botol sesuai jumlah, dan dibiarkanlah pemilik rumah menitipkan sedikit tips untuknya. Kembali ketika boxnya telah kosong, dan berpindah tangannya lembaran dollar kusam ke tangan Taehyung sebagai penebus lelah betisnya mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Taehyung senang dengan pekerjaannya. Ia masih belia, dimana sebagian besar remaja sepertinya menikmati makan enak di meja makan lalu otak diisi oleh guru _private_ yang diundanng orang tua mereka. Taehyung hanya hidup dengan ibunya, yang menjadi buruh cuci. Bisa makan telur goreng yang kuningnya meleleh di mulut saja sudah merupakan anugrah.

Tuhan menganugrahkan wajah Taehyung lebih banyak daripada hidupnya. Ia tampan, rupawan. Dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu keemasan dan sedikit panjang. Serta suara serak sedalam Pasifik yang menggugah. Taehyung sering digoda ketika mengantar susu, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Malah bersyukur. Sesekali ia memang diberi uang _tips_ lebih banyak dari harga botol susu.

Taehyung suka mengantar susu ke keluarga Min. Juragan minyak yang murah hati. Kadang nyonya Min menyisihkan dua potong roti mereka untuk Taehyung, dan jika beruntung tuan Min akan menyodorkan dua lembar dollr berlebih untuk Taehyung. Menyadari jika kediaman keluarga Min yang mewah berada di ujung kota— _lebih jauh_ daripada yang lainnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang digemari Taehyung. Ia kadang beristirahat di bawah pohon apel di halaman keluarga Min yang seluas lapangan bola. Mengipasi wajah yang berpeluh dan mendengarkan dentingan piano dari dalam rumah. Bukan soal keluarga Min yang murah hati; tapi Taehyung suka melepas penatnya setelah mengantar susu dengan mendengarkan denting piano itu.

Nadanya kadang merdu. Kadang sendu.

Keluarga Min cukup kaya raya untuk menyewa seorang guru private piano yang harganya selangit. Kadang nada yang dimainkan, cukup familiar dengan telinga Taehyung. Jadi Taehyung bisa ikut bersenandung. Taehyung punya warna suara khas, bass yang dalam sehingga ibunya kadang suka ketika ia bernyanyi. Hiburan Taehyung sederhana. Toh begitu saja ia sudah bahagia.

.

.

 _Manusia tidak bisa menebak takdir—ia pasti akan selalu mengejek dari kejauhan._

Hari itu, Taehyung sedang mengantar susu. Namun matanya beralih pada sosok anak tunggal keluarga Min yang tengah bermain piano. Takdir sengaja menolehkan pandangan Taehyung pada jendela yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok indah yang lihai menari di atas tuts piano. Ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perut Taehyung.

Seorang laki-laki, tapi _cantik sekali_. Kulitnya putih sekali, berbanding dengan kulit Taehyung yang berwarna tan dicumbu matahari. Rambutnya hitam legam, dan terlihat lembut. Tentu saja, perawatan mahal. Proposi tubuhnya mungil. Tapi Taehyung terpesona.

Maka semenjak hari itu, Taehyung giat mengumpukan lembaran dollar yang kusam. Mengangkut box susu lebih banyak, memaksa otot betisnya untuk berkontraksi lebih sering ketika mengayuh sepeda. Semenjak matanya dipaku ke arah anak tunggal keluarga Min yang indah. Taehyung ingin sekali memiliki uang lebih, agar dapat membeli setangkai _bunga matahari._

Bukan suatu tindakan sopan, meninggalkan setangkai bunga matahari di jendela keluarga Min setelah mengantar susu. Lalu menatap sosok itu dari pohon apel tempat ia biasa bersandar. Memuaskan telinganya yang jatuh cinta pada dentingan nada piano, dan memuaskan hatinya untuk menatap sang pujaan hati.

.

.

"Hei bocah pengantar susu,"

Taehyung melongo, kemudian memasang senyum canggung. Anak keluarga Min memanggilnya dengan wajah bantal dan piyama yang kusut. Tapi auranya masih mendobrak dentuman jantung milik Taehyung.

"Mulai besok, antarkan satu botol lebih banyak ya"

"T-tentu saja,"

Sebab mata Taehyung tidak beralih dari senyum lebar lelaki itu. Menampilkan sederet gusi dan giginya putihnya yang rapi.

"Dan terima kasih untuk bunga mataharinya—namaku Min Yoongi,"

Tidak ada yang berhasil membuat jantung Taehyung berhenti selain uluran tangan mungil itu. Taehyung menundukkan diri, enggan menyambut ulurannya sebab ia malu. Takut jika kehalusan tangan itu terluka ketika beradu dengan telapaknya yang mengecap begitu banyak keras kehidupan.

Sebab Yoongi tahu pemuda ini sering menantinya di bawah pohon apel, mendengarkan alunan pianonya. Hari itu Yoongi sengaja membuka jendela, mempersilahkan nadanya dinikmati sepuas pemuda itu. Dan hari-hari berikutnya, dengan wajah yang nampak lebih kelelahan, pemuda itu meninggalkan setangkai bunga matahari di jendelanya.

 _Aku selalu memandangmu_ —bahasa bunga yang tersampaikan membuat Yoongi melecut dalam rona merah. Sebab Yoongi tahu makna peluh pada wajah Taehyung.

"Nama saya, Kim Taehyung."

Dengan suara sedalam Pasifiknya, Yoongi telak meledak dalam terbangan kupu-kupu.

.

.

 _Manusia hanya mampu menjalani takdir; sekalipun itu menyeretnya hingga ke titik paling mengenaskan._

Sebab Taehyung tahu jika semenjak hari itu, Yoongi kadang akan menolehkan wajahnya. Memberi Taehyung senyum kemudian kembali menarikan jemarinya. Kali ini lebih banyak lagu bernada mayor— _ceria_ , kadang mendendangkan tembang lagu usang romansa, seperti yang sering dinyanyikan ibunya di rumah.

Menjadi dekat dengan isyarat pandangan. Menjadi akrab dalam percakapan singkat. Toh nyonya dan tuan Min jarang di rumah. Sekalipun mereka berada disana; mereka membiarkan Taehyung menikmati gerakan lincah tangan Yoongi di atas tuts.

Taehyung mungkin melakukan kesalahan telak hari itu; lalu menebusnya dengan terseret mengikuti takdir yang mengejeknya. Bukan masalah, selama hatinya masih mengiyakan untuk jatuh cinta. Begitu sederhana dan tersimpan. Sebab Taehyung tahu, kusam bajunya menandakan dimana kelasnya. Begitu pula dengan halus serat kain Yoongi.

Hubungan antar dua lelaki berjakun adalah sesuatu yang tabu, jadi perasaan meletub itu disimpan dalam-dalam di relung hati Taehyung. Toh Adam diciptakan dengan Eve, bukan dengan Steve atau entah siapa. Tapi perasaan manusia siapa yang mampu menduga?

.

.

"Datanglah,"

Yoongi mengangsurkan selembar kertas berwarna ungu keemasan yang mewah. Taeyung membaca deret hurufnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menderu denan bangga. Sebab itu undangan konser tunggal milik Yoongi.

"Saya tidak pantas diundang, Tuan."

Taehyung menolak dengan rendah hati. Tidak ada satupun dari serat baju di almarinya yang pantas dipakai ke acara semegah itu.

"Jangan berbicara formal, panggil aku Yoongi saja. Dan aku ingin kamu datang,"

Yoongi bersikeras. Toh orang tuanya mengizinkan. Ia ingin melihat Taehyung menatapnya dengan bangga. Yoongi suka tatapan Taehyung yang memujanya, sebab dengan begitu ia merasa dicinta. Laki-laki dengan laki-laki adalah hal yang _tabu_ , tapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Hatinya _lapar_ , ia butuh untuk dicurahi kasih sayang layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Bawa undangannya, Taehyung—"

"—karena aku sungguh ingin kamu datang,"

Sejak undangan itu berada di tangan, Taehyung rela membanting tulang lebih keras. Ia mengantar box lebih banyak. Lalu menjadi buruh angkut karung di toko kelontong di ujung jalan. Ia ingin memberi sebuah _boquet_ mawar nantinya. Nominalnya tidak akan cukup jika mengandalkan mengantar susu. _Boquet_ hanya mampu dibeli oleh orang berpunya. Jadi Taehyung bersikeras lebih.

Sebab dengan itu, Yoongi menyukai Taehyung yang rela berpeluh untuknya. Sebab Yoongi _tidak pernah_ menemui orang yang bekerja keras untuk meraih hatinya.

.

.

Taehyung datang hari itu. Dengan tuxedo yang sedikit kusam milik mendiang ayahnya. Dan menelan rasa minder serta malu jika berjajar dengan tamu lainnya yang beraroma mahal. Aroma Taehyung hanyalah aroma cinta. Membawa sebuah _boquet_ mawar yang berkilau hasil kerja peluhnya. Mendudukkan diri si kursi empuk dengan mata terpaku pada sosok Yoongi serta pianonya di atas panggung.

Begitu banyak yang datang; tentu saja didominasi kolega keluarga Min yang berpengaruh dengan minyak yang dijual. Taehyung adalah salah satu yang duduk di sebelah pinggir, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan paling memuja dan bertepuk tangan paling keras. Nada yang dimainkan Yoongi menggema, Taehyung berdehem kikuk. Sebab lagunya berujar soal cinta dan cinta.

Taehyung menjadi orang paling terakhir yang meninggalkan ruangan, memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Yoongi lalu menyapanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Selamat atas kesuksesannya,"

Maka Yoongi merona ketika Taehyung memberikan satu _boquet_ mawar yang beraroma cinta. Nominalnya mungkin berat untuk ukuran bocah penjual susu, tapi Taehyung melakukannya untuk Yoongi.

"Terima kasih, sudah datang."

Yoongi mencicit malu dan keduanya tersenyum canggung. Berdebar dengan afeksi perasaan cinta, dan euforia perasaan senang.

"Terima kasih pula karena sudah mengundangku datang, Yoongi."

Dengan _boquet_ di tangan, dan senyum yang masih mengembang. Taehyung memberanikan diri mengucap satu perasaan yang dipendamnya. Wajahnya merah padam, bergetar menanti tamparan. Sebab ia tahu jika hal itu adalah lancang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Lirih terucap tapi menggetarkan hati. Yoongi merangsek malu, dan mengangguk. Ucapan itu senada dengan bahasa bunga yang diucapkan melalui _boquetnya._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Malam itu menjadi saksi takdir yang lebih indah dari biasanya.

.

.

Romansa si kaya dan si miskin mungkin saja indah, seperti di serial televisi yang selalu Yoongi tonton. Tapi nyatanya ia hanya berbagi tatapan dan senyuman malu-malu dengan Taehyung. Itu sudah cukup mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Sesuatu yang tabu;

 _Tapi mereka memungkiri. Cinta terlanjur di hati, bagaimana sanggup untuk disanggah dan diusir?_

Hari itu, Taehyung meninggalkan satu bunga Mistletoe di jendela. Lalu menanti Yoongi di tempat biasa. Yoongi merona, pipinya memanas membayangkan hal yang akan akan dilakukan. Orang tuanya sedang tidak di rumah; jadi Yoongi berani melambai ke arah Taehyung dengan pipi memerah. Membayangkan jika bibirnya dikecup, lalu dikuak dengan selipan lidah. Seperti ciuman-ciuman romansa opera sabun di televisi.

"Yoongi aku ingin menciummu,"

Taehyung mengatakannya lagi setelah mengucap secara tersirat melalui setangkai bunga Mistletoe. Maka mereka berdua berdiri dengan canggung. Yoongi menjulur dari jendela, memejamkan mata. Menunggu afeksi ciuman yang membuat perutnya melilit karena membayangkannya.

Taehyung merengkuh pipi Yoongi yang sehalus kue mochi. Tapi Taehyung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas kening Yoongi, begitu lama dan dalam. Mengaburkan afeksi ciuman lidah penuh nafsu seperti di televisi, melainkan meninggalkan jejak hangat di dalam hati Yoongi. Membakar seluruh logikanya mengenai teori Adam dengan Eve.

"Yoongi, aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan di atas poninya setelah ciuman itu membuat Yoongi mengawang. Taehyung mencintainya sepenuh hati dengan begitu sederhana.

.

.

Siang itu; Yoongi memberi sekantung koin mahal pada setiap manusia yang dilaluinya untuk menghampiri Taehyung. Di tempat pemerahan susu, Yoongi berlari menubrukkan diri dan tersenyum dalam pelukan lelakinya. Menjadi begitu manja ketika tangan Taehyung yang halus mengusapi pipinya, dan mengecupi permukaan wajahnya dengan ciuman.

Tapi hari itu deru nafas mereka menjadi panas; secara mendadak. Sendirian di ruang kesunyian meletubkan sesuai yang lain. Hingga ketika Taehyung mengusap bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya, lalu menyelipkan lidah disana. Membuat Yoongi meremat bagian depan kaus Taehyung dan menciak putus asa karena gairah.

Hingga kancing kemeja mahalnya dilepasi paksa, dan tubuhnya didorong terbaring beralaskan baju Taehyung. Lalu nafas mereka menjadi satu, air mata Yoongi menetes ketika afeksi mulut Taehyung melewati dada gembulnya. Lalu turun menurunkan celananya.

Memanja bagian bawahnya dengan sapuan lidah Taehyung yang tebal dan panjang. Suara serak Taehyung yang bergelung nafsu membuat perut Yoongi terasa teraduk. Sensasi pertaa yang tiada tandingan. Mereka melakukannya dengan cinta, dan Yoongi dipuja dengan sentuhan muut Taehyung dimana-mana.

Kaki Yoongi yang merengut tertahan di bahu Taehyung; isak tangisnya tercekat ketika analnya didobrak oleh penis keras lelakinya. Mata Yoongi terpaku kepada Taehyung yang sibuk berkonsentasi menahan diri.

Lalu keduanya melebur dalam gairah.

Di siang yang terik itu, Yoongi mengais udara kepayahan dihujam Taehyung. Di tempat pemerahan susu yang berpadu aroma jemari dan aroma susu yang amis. Mereka bercinta.

.

.

 _Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang sebaik itu—_

Yoongi menikah pula pada akhirnya. Dengan gadis kaya raya anak pelaut tersohor. Suatu keharusan, pernikahan keluarga yang akan menganak pinakkan uang. Dan uang. Menyisihkan hati karena menikah tanpa landasan cinta.

Yoongi menangis, jemarinya meremat tangan Taehyung meminta kekuatan. Sedangkan Taehyung, sekuat beton. Cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tetap kuat tegar bertahan sekalipun hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

 _Toh kembali lagi—Adam terlahir untuk bersama Eve, bukan bersama Steve ketika di dunianya._

Bagaimanapun; cinta mereka begitu tabu untuk diteruskan. Taehyung tidak sampai hati mencoret Yoongi dengan rasa malu dan cemooh. Maka itu Taehyung tidak banyak menanggapi. Hanya menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi, dan mengecup keningnya penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung mengatakannya dengan berulang-ulang. Menguatkan Yoongi yang menangis di atas bahunya.

.

.

Taehyung mengharapkan esok _tidak akan pernah datang_ ; sebab esok hari Yoongi akan mengucap sumpah sakral dihadapan pastor dengan wanita lainnya. Bukan dengannya. Hatinya hancur sejak awal, sebab ia tahu jika cintanya berbatas waktu. Maka malam itu, dengan cincin perak hasil tabungannya, Taehyung berlari melintasi halaman rumah Yoongi. Memanjat dinding rumah keluarga Min dan mengetuk jendela Yoongi.

Taehyung terlihat _pucat_ , matanya sayu namun sorotnya tidak lekang penuh cinta terhadap Yoongi. Yoongi mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menubruk mengecup pipi Taehyung. Entah, hatinya sakit sekali melihat Taehyung. Sebab esok tidak akan pernah ia harapkan untuk datang.

"Yoongi, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk menikahimu. Aku hanya punya cinta dan segenggam dunia,"

Taehyung mengucapkannya sembari menodorong tubuh Yoongi terbaring di atas ranjang empuknya. Yoongi menurut. Sebab mungkin saja kali ini, adalah kali terakhir ia melihat dada telanjang Taehyung. Tapi mata Yoongi dipenuhi air mata.

"Yoongi, aku tidak kaya."

"Hatimu kaya, dipenuhi dengan cinta yang tidak seorangpun yang mampu membelinya untukku,"

Taehyung tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang pucat. Tangannya gemetar, mengambil cincin perak disaku celananya yang usang. Memasangkannya di jari manis Yoongi dengan gemetar, lalu mengecupnya lama. Yoongi merebak dengan air mata, hatinya dipenuhi kepiluan.

"Yoongi aku hanya bisa membeli ini, maafkan aku."

Tapi hati Yoongi sakit, sakit karena cincin itu akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mampu disimpan dari seorang Taehyung yang memujanya.

"Yoongi, aku mencintaimu. Dengan duniaku, maafkan aku tidak mampu memberi apapun selain cinta. Simpan cincin ini ya, Yoongi."

Yoongi meraih pipi Taehyung, mengecup bibirnya dan mencium prianya. Ciuman mereka terasa menyakitkan. Sebab esok, Taehyung tidak akan lagi datang. Sebab esok, Yoongi akan menikah. Sebab esok, cinta mereka hanya tersimpan jauh di dalam hati. Ciuman mereka terasa asin karena air mata, dan hati mereka terasa sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung. Miliki aku sepuasmu—"

Dan malam itu, lampu kamar Yoongi meredup ketika Taehyung melucuti kancing piyamanya. Ciuman kupu-kupu Taehyung terasa seperti air mata, panas; membakar tenggorokan dengan kesedihan. Malam itu Yoongi dinaungi Taehyung kembali, kali ini mereka melakukannya lebih sarat emosi.

Yoongi melenguh tertahan ketika ujung dadaanya dilumat, sedangkan tangannya menggerit putus asa di punggung telanjang Taehyung. Air mata Yoongi merebak lebih banyak, Taehyung mengecup setiap permukaan kulitnya dengan perasaan cinta. Sentuhan mahal—sebab tak seorangpun bisa melakukannya selain Taehyung.

Kaki Yoongi terbuka lebar, nafasnya putus-putus ketika jemari Taehyung menggalinya lebih dalam. Semakin dalam sehingga Yoongi putus asa dalam raihan gairah. Taehyung mengecup paha dalamnya, memberikan jilatan luar biasa yang membuat Yoongi sesak.

"Yoongi, aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung berucap di atas bibir Yoongi yang basah. Memberikan satu jilatan sensual sebelum penisnya memasuki anal Yoongi sekali lagi. Kaki Yoongi terkalung lemah di pinggang Taehyung, menguncinya agar tak ada lagi sekat di antara tautan mereka.

Matanya basah karena air mata; berusaha terbuka menatap prianya. Sebab malam ini, kali terakhir Yoongi bisa menatap Taehyung yang berkonsentrasi ketika bergerak konstan menggunting tragis bagian syarafnya.

" _T-taehyung—"_

Yoongi menciak. Tangannya meremas genggaman tangan Taehyung yang menahannya di ranjang. Hujaman Taehyung _dalam_ ; membuat Yoongi mengerang luar biasa hingga jemari kakinya tertekuk. Lalu mereka tumpah dengan kejut waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Malam telah begitu larut; dan Yoongi merasa porak poranda luar biasa. Taehyung membereskan pakaian dan kekacauannya. Menyelimuti Yoongi dengan selimut yang beraroma sperma. Wajahnya semakin pucat; Yoongi tahu mereka melakukannya hingga kelelahan. Yoongi memejamkan mata, tangisnya semakin deras ketika Taehyung menyibak poninya yang penuh keringat.

Lalu mengecup keningnya dengan penuh rasa cinta;

Namun kali ini ciumannya terasa sesak sebab ini adalah ciuman _perpisahan_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Sangat. Jangan menangis lagi, ingatlah bahwa ada satu orang di dunia ini yang mencintaimu begitu dalam, yaitu aku."

Yoongi menangis semakin dalam.

"Aku pergi dulu, Yoongi. Selamat atas pernikahanmu esok. Ingatlah ada aku yang selalu mencintaimu,"

Taehyung mengecup jemari Yoongi yang basah. Menciumnya penuh kehati-hatian sebelum beranjak pergi melalui jendela tempanya datang.

Lalu tangis Yoongi meledak sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

Sebab Yoongi tahu; Taehyung _tiada_ sore hari tadi. Yoongi tahu mengapa wajah Taehyung begitu pucat; sebab ia telah _tiada_. Menyempatkan diri menjenguk Yoongi sebelum melepaskan diri menuju langit. Sebab Yoongi tahu; bukan raga Taehyung yang datang kepadaya, melainkan jiwanya yang menitipkan cinta abadi pada Yoongi. Sebab itu, Yoongi menangis ketika menarik pelatuk pistol yang tersimpan di bawah bantal bulu angsanya.

.

.

.

 _Sebab bukan racun yang diminum Taehyung yang membuatnya mati—melainkan cintanya pada Yoongi yang terlalu besar yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan._

.

.

 _ **End.**_

 _ **Selamat natal dan tahun baru semuanya, semoga kita bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan lebih baik daripada tahun sebelumnya. Selamat ulang tahun juga, Taehyung alien Daeguku.**_


End file.
